


Mornings

by Enderperson



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning with MacCready and Sole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm sorry it's REALLY short and I was trying out a different writing style.

Weak early morning sunlight found it's way into the building. Part of the bundle of slightly dirty blankets shifted and a soft groan was heard. A pair of arms stretched their way out of the warmth of the blankets before going back in. The morning was chilly. Under the blanket arms tightened their grip around a smaller body. Small hands clutched at a shirt. Legs were intertwined. Lips pressed themselves to a forehead, causing the one being kissed to whine and nuzzle their face more into a chest. The lips quirked up in a smirk.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." his voice was thick with sleep.  
"No." her voice was equally thick with sleep, lilting with a whine.   
"If we don't get up soon we won't make it to Diamond City in time." his amusement was clear in his voice.  
"We can go tomorrow."  
"Y'sure?" he'd rather stay in bed too, but he knew she'd complain about her decision later.  
"Yeah."  
"Ookay. Whatever you say boss."   
She responded by lightly shoving him. Then she yawned and snuggled closer to him. There was a silence as she let herself give in to the heaviness in her eyes. Right when she was almost fully asleep her lovers voice brought her back into the waking world.  
"Y'know I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
